


Genesis & Revelations

by juricii



Series: Tale of Two Friends [The Weather Gods' Reprieve] [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based off that ONE video--you all know what I'm talking about, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Natural Disasters, Reincarnation, Storms, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tommy as Slimecicle's Descendent, Tommy as Slimecicle's Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: In the beginning, there were two. There was a human and a ram-hybrid. They were close friends. They cared about each other. To test their friendship, the Gods put them to the test; they failed.Until, another being shows up to reunite the two. Charlie Dalgleish, a cheerful and mischievous human. Who knew someone like him could quell the brutal fighting between Wilbur and Schlatt?The Gods are pleased. They grant the two powers to protect.
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Charlie Dalgleish | Slimecicle & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Charlie Dalgleish
Series: Tale of Two Friends [The Weather Gods' Reprieve] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106843
Kudos: 119





	Genesis & Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> oop--lore

**FEB. 1, XXXX**

The two didn’t know how they got here, or  _ why  _ Achaicus and Alphaeus would even  _ want  _ to send them, of all people,  _ here.  _ But, they would make do with what they could and had.

They went through all the basics, just like any other regular person, and as they worked, they made jokes; bonded over admittedly controversial things, but nonetheless, it was an amusing time.  _ (The Gods were happy that they were getting along better than they initially thought.) _

**FEB. 13, XXXX**

The Ram Hybrid and Musician made much more progress than they thought they would’ve in the span of almost-two weeks. They looked upon their small and homey village and smiled. They sat up on top of a cliff overlooking their creation and they laughed; they rejoiced in the new life that flourished.

**FEB. 18, XXXX**

Life continues on, and the two continue working the fields and tending to their crops and taking care of their pets that they had tamed from the harsh terrain of the taigas and mountains.

**MAR. 1, XXXX**

The two make a promise to not abandon one another--to be there thick and thin for each other, no matter what happens.

**APR. 1, XXXX**

The wind picks up and is a bit harsher, and the birds seem to be on-edge more than usual. This concerns Schlatt and Wilbur, but they pay no heed to the obvious warning sign.

**APR. 3, XXXX**

The clouds roll back, and the Sun seems to dim. The stars seem duller at night.

**APR. 4, XXXX**

The waters become more vicious and animals are frantic and panicking, making agitated noises of squeals, barks, moo’s, blehs, and everything else.

**APR. 7, XXXX**

The storm starts. Schlatt and Wilbur just don’t know it yet.

**APR. 10, XXXX**

_ They know.  _ The rain seems to never stop, and the thunder shakes the ground, and volcanoes erupt all around the world and the Earth’s crust is shifted. Wilbur and Schlatt try to protect themselves from the harsh changes in weather.

**APR. 12, XXXX**

The fierce storm has destroyed their ground houses. They have to get above ground now. Wilbur, ever the jokester of the two, destroys Schlatt’s house. The Ram is furious and screams at Wilbur in retaliation. Wilbur gets angry back, and says,  _ “It was a joke!” _ Schlatt is in shock.

**APR. 15, XXXX**

Schlatt is pissed off by just the sight of the musician. Wilbur scoffs and thinks to himself that Schlatt is a bit too sensitive.

**MAY 31, XXXX**

A boy appears out of nowhere.  _ Literally.  _ The boy is looking around, incredibly confused, and frankly, Schlatt and Wilbur feel the exact same way.

**JUN. 2, XXXX**

The boy has only been with them for about two days, and yet they feel fondness for him, and start to treat him as their child.

**JUN. 3, XXXX**

Their adopted child, Charlie, rambles on about friendships and how his father (that he doesn’t remember all that well) told him that friendships need to be built on trust and communication; Schlatt and Wilbur think about their once-close bond.

**JUN. 4, XXXX**

Wilbur thinks of apologizing to Schlatt. He sorta misses having a friend to joke around with. Schlatt also misses Wilbur… not that he’d ever admit it, though.

**JUN. 5, XXXX**

They both come up with ways to figure out how to apologize to the other in their own private times. Charlie smiles in the background.

**JUN. 7, XXXX**

They both apologize at the same time, sputtering and insisting that the other go first. When all is said and done, they hug. They promise to work out their friendship; to take it one step at a time.

**JUN. 8, XXXX**

The crops seem to flourish more than they ever had, and the birds regroup around their lovely mini-village. Traders appear with their llamas, and the grass is a vibrant green, dogs running around and herding the sheep as the cows graze in the pasture and pigs loudly oink.

**JUN. 9, XXXX**

The Gods prepare for their descent to Earth. They let Charlie know they are coming, and in turn, Charlie alerts Schlatt and Wilbur of this.

They are nervous, needless to say.

**JUN. 17, XXXX**

The Gods are disappointed in what had happened initially, but they have changed. They have seen the change that Schlatt and Wilbur have gone through after taking in Slimecicle--despite it only being about two weeks and a half--Or, rather,  _ Charlie.  _ They are proud. They are glad they can step down, and transfer their powers to these two men. They have proven that despite their arguments and brutal fights, they are willing to stop for the sake of mankind.

They come down to Earth once more, landing in the middle of the flower garden next to the Shrine, and greet the three. They do not fret; the Gods are on their side.

They  _ are  _ peeved when they find out however, that the end-of-the-world disasters were simply a test of character. But they understand; they do not get angry. The Gods are glad.

They may be Gods, but in every other sense, they are human; they feel emotions just like them, and like humans, they eventually want to live their own life. They ask if the two are willing to take up a large burden--if they are willing, and  _ ready  _ to take their place as the Gods of Weather.

They nod. The teenager doesn’t say anything, but just smiles. He is rather young, but he knows what they are talking about.

  
  


Lightning strikes and the wind howls.

  
  


It was no longer Achaicus and Alphaeus in charge, but rather, Wilbur-- **_Alekos_ ** _ , “Defender of the People”  _ and Schlatt-- **_Damásos_ ** _ , _ “ _ To tame and suppress.” _

Quite fitting names for their upcoming futures.

Charlie steps towards Achaicus and Alphaeus. “My time here is done, correct, Fathers?” 

They nod softly in response.

_ Alekos and Damásos  _ knew this was coming. Nothing lasts forever, afterall. But, they had a feeling it would be okay; that they would be able to reunite with the boy. Maybe not in that same body, but rather, in another person.

Fate would once again bring them back together later in the future.

_ Just. _

_ Not for now. _

**Author's Note:**

> mm tasty lore :)  
> \---  
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘  
> \---  
> Also, join [The Writer's Block ;)))](https://discord.com/invite/5hbkuAQNJB)  
> 


End file.
